Wotchagot
is a Rank E, Ice-attribute, Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Wotchagot evolves into Pride Shrimp when fused with Papa Windbag. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, Wotchagot is a Onechan-side Yo-kai of the Onnen Tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai Biology Wotchagot appears to be a rice bowl with arms and a ghost-like tail. It has yellow sad-looking eyes and an open mouth, making it look aghast. Its bowl is a light-blue color, with a darker-blue dripping pattern around the top half of the bowl. Anyone Inspirited by Wotchagot adopts its personality, feeling envious of other people's food under the assumption that it tastes better. The victim then proceeds to harangue others for a sample of their meal like a dispirited zombie. Wotchagot is capable of regenerating its rice body after it is eaten, but repeated regeneration attempts in quick succession will eventually tire it out. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Fleshy Souls Wotchagot can be found in the Shopping Street Narrows (on Shoppers Row). Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Wotchagot first appeared in EP070, where he Inspirited Nate's parents, making them jealous of everyone's food. When Nate's parents and Wotchagot begin snitching food, Nate finds that Grubsnitch has also appeared. Grubsnitch encourages Wotchagot to snitch food it thinks tastes better, but then realizes that Wotchagot is made of rice and starts to eat Wotchagot. In response, Wotchagot demonstrates its regeneration ability, preventing Grubsnitch from winning. Seeing this, Nate summons Hungramps to help. Hungramps was able to eat Wotchagot entirely, leaving only Wotchagot's Yo-kai Medal behind, which Hungramps gave to Nate. In EP074, he regenerated to help Pride Shrimp. As a result, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan witnessed both Pride Shrimp and Wotchagot being eaten by Hungramps. They said that Hungramps is a scary Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Wotchagot can be found in bushes in Greenfields Station. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = tough|yo-kai = Urayameshi YW5-008.png}} Attribute tolerance Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai attacks allies out of jealousy.}} }}|60|-|Single enemy|Strikes a foe in envy and ends up hurting himself in the process.}} ||-||May attack an ally.}} Quotes *'Receiving food (favourite): '"Snack time!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"*Sigh*" *''' Receiving food (disliked): "Enough rice." * '''Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Awww... I'm sooo jealous of you! You smell like something really tasty..." Etymology *"Urayameshi" is a pun on urayamashii ("jealous, envious") and meshi ("rice serving", and by extension "food, meal"). *"Wotchagot" is a corruption of the phrase whatcha' got?. *"Quierodeso" is a contraction of the phrase "Quiero de eso" (I want from that). Trivia *Urayameshi's Japanese Soultimate Move name is a reference to Assault! Neighbor's Dinner (突撃!隣の晩ごはん, Totsugeki! Tonari no Bangohan), a reality TV show where the host barges into strangers' houses at evening to find out what they're having for dinner. *''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2'' marks the first time Wotchagot wasn't exclusive to a specific version. In other languages *Italian: Risvidiosa *German: Willichauch *French: Jalouseriz *Portuguese (Brazil): Cobiçosa *Spanish: Quierodeso de:Willichauch Category:Tough Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:One-chanceside Category:Onnen Tribe